Silver Arrows:Adults/Anaïs St. Clair
Silver Arrows:Adults > Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. :Anaïs St. Clair is, above all things, a performer — as her parents, and their extended family, spread their roots and raised their level of affluence in Britain and France alike, she was paraded and gawked at from a very young age. It's the life she's been accustomed to since she was a young child, and it's the life she's living now too, even as she blossomed well into adulthood. She prefers 'blossomed' to 'aged'. Flamboyant and determined to make everything in her life a big deal, it's often too much for people she associates with. However, her deep desire for validation given her by the way she matured is too much for her to give up her colossal act and confess to the deep-rooted insecurity and pain that this lifestyle has caused her, for all it afforded her outside of that. For a long time her greatest backbone has been her younger brother Fabian, who doesn't really believe in all this 'life of celebrity' shit. In fact, he hates what it has done to Anaïs; forced her to repress her emotions and attempt to be perfect at everything she tries to spare herself, but more so her parents, the humiliation if she were to be anything less. :Living in the political celebrity world has also turned Anaïs into a fair politician. She knows well how to lie, and to smile, and also how to systematically dismantle someone who has wronged you, but nobody knows about that. Her connections are something of which she is proud, but she is perhaps proudest of her work as perhaps the most prolific actress wizarding France has to offer. (She has dabbled in work in the non-magical world, too, but quickly came to find that not only did she not enjoy the experience, her parents disapproved of it.) This life has not come without its flaws, like entitlement, and arrogance, and perhaps worse still that she sees no problem with either. Grandstanding is what she has been raised and taught to seek at any cost, and it is not exactly a simple thing to attain. Thus, in search of that and much to her brother's chagrin, she forgets about her own feelings and immerses herself in a life of (mostly) false drama and celebration, hoping each time that the desire for attention will set in fast and allow her excitement to become more...genuine. :Anaïs' MBTI type is ESFP. Write about the history of your character. How did their parents meet? What was their first manifestation of magic? Please ensure it's a minimum of three paragraphs long with seven sentences each. :Anaïs St. Clair's familial roots originate in what is now India and Pakistan. And indeed both sides lived there long after the countries were so named; the European move is far more recent. Thana and Rami St. Clair were ambitious folk, but the idea of the American Dream didn't entice them. Not to mention the weather in Britain, and the people no less, were too miserable for their liking. (Alright, the people weren't their cited factor, and neither was the weather.) The last competitors were France and Italy, and even in her adulthood Anaïs is certain the choice had a good deal more to do with the aesthetically pleasing nature of the country, and the melodic flow of the languages, than they have ever let on. Anyway, Anaïs' parents were excellent business-people who were quickly able to thrive in France under the eyes of those who would not judge them from their background, and they changed their surname to St. Clair prior to the girl's birth in order to give more ring to their identity, and business proposal. Never say that the two weren't a committed pair, to their work life at least. :Their child was a bit more of a separate story — they raised her to enjoy the world of celebrity, which means she had a little less care for the fact they often left her with nannies or friends than perhaps she ought to. Anaïs St. Clair was born in her father's native India on a trip back, but she was schooled up until secondary school age (eleven) largely in a private school in the United Kingdom, where she often lived with...connections. Thus, while her parents' accents have garnered a French lilt while the core still remains the same, Anaïs sounds rather like she is from Salisbury. The decision to send Anaïs to a private school rather than hire tutors to educate her, given that it was a non-''magical'' private school, and being a pure-blooded family, they knew full well the girl would possess the magical gifts of her descendants, and likewise that if she didn't, she'd be disowned from the fold without repent. :However, of course, this was not an issue, because Anaïs St. Clair was indeed a witch. Her magic, too, manifested itself in an act of delicious revenge against those who had belittled her. Her, her intelligence, and her outward appearance. The fact the small group went around for a full day adhered to their chairs, with no way found to disconnect them until the evening, amused her greatly. She hoped her parents would likewise be amused, perhaps even proud, of this fact, but as far as that went she was disappointed. In fact, the closest she got to proud was their reaction — small as it was — to the several acceptance letters to various magical schools she received. Eventually she chose Beauxbatons, the most fitting of the schools to her desire, though she spent a summer (during Beauxbatons' holidays) studying in Japan under one of the teachers at Mahoutokoro, and post-graduation from Beauxbatons she studied for three years at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts in London to pursue her true dream of becoming an actress. :Onto her Beauxbatons education. Eleven-year-old Anaïs was understandably apprehensive about shooting an arrow, because of all the things her parents had taught her, archery was not one of them. What if she hit someone in the head? However, despite her concerns, the process went without a hitch. The arrow itself burst into blue-coloured sparks, representing the house of Ombrelune, and for the girl herself, she could not be prouder to be sorted there. A perfectionist in all aspects, being raised with such an innate desire for validation of any sort, her flaw lay not in academia but in her act that she was above everyone, as though she were always on cloud nine looking at those below. While many were drawn to her enigmatic nature, others despised her for her arrogance, and she struggled to come to terms with the fact that not everybody had to like her. However, validation came from achievements in the classroom as well as the fact that she was eventually named Prefect and then, subsequently, Head Girl, prior to graduating from the school. :Post-graduation she enrolled in the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts back in the United Kingdom, to pursue her dream of being an actress. This 'unstable' career was not something her parents approved of, but she needed to learn to stand on her own two feet any way she could. And, after graduating with high honours at the age of twenty, she embarked on an eight-year stage and wizarding film career, as well as occasional dips into the Muggle world when a particularly interesting audition reached her through her No-Maj publicist. She worked in primarily English and French-language films, for they were the languages for which she had attained most confidence, but while she became a French household name she did not receive the same attention in England, which is why she has been located in Marseille for much of the eight years in question (rather than London, where she received her acting education.) Recently, using the affluence she has acquired, she became owner and artistic director of the theatre in Rue Cladel, which she can use as a platform for her stage acting and to get more young people (hopefully) into theatre and thus, the profession. What does your character look like? Do you have a faceclaim in mind? If so, who is it? :Anaïs' FC is Jameela Jamil. What is your character's blood status? Are they a pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born? Are they related to any pre-existing characters? (Bear in mind they mustn't be directly related to characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) :Pure-Blood #Is your character a species other than 'wizard'? Or do they have any 'special abilities' other than the ability to perform magic? (Keep in mind your first two characters cannot have special abilities or be anything other than a wizard!) :Nope. #Where is your character employed? How long have they been working there? : Anaïs recently acquired Le Théâtre Magique, but had been working as a prolific French actress since shortly after her graduation. #Is this your first character? : She will be my third character. #If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are 'exotic' or have 'special abilities'? :Two, and none. Sorting Quiz *What do you value most? **Loyalty & Bravery **Kindness & Willingness to learn **'Cunningness & Ambitiousness' *What annoys you most? **When someone mixes up 'your' and 'you're' **'When some girl is like, "Oh my gosh. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? OMG! You totally are! Shuttup!"' **When someone swears and acts like it's nothing *What would you do if someone on the streets put a wand to your head? **Quietly ask why they're doing that **Wriggle out of their grasp and carry on **Knock him away and attack *You receive a large sum of money from your late grandmother. What do you do with it? **Save it all for emergencies **Spend a little here and there but save the rest **'Spend a lot but save a bit' *You are given a small plastic puzzle which looks to be difficult to solve. **I'll try it out, but if I can't solve it, it's not the end of the world **I'll put some time into it. I'm sure I could finish it eventually **'I won't give up until I've solved it. Then, maybe I'll try it blindfolded!' Character Development Questions What kind of magical power would you like to have? Why? :Anaïs would, quite honestly, wonder whether there was a 'magic power' that meant everyone automatically liked you, because not being liked by everyone around her was a concept she never really came to terms with, and especially never with the fact that the reason behind this could just be her attitude. What’s your favorite subject in school? Why? :It was almost certainly Etiquette, given that neither civics nor drama were offered during her tenure at the school, and Etiquette seemed like the right route to go down if she wanted to make her parents proud. If you could ask the deity of your religion one question, what would it be? :Anaïs is non-religious. What are you most scared of? :Anaïs' boggart takes the form of being disowned and shunned by all her social circles — a representation of what she fears most; a complete loss of status. To you, what makes a house a home? : Quite frankly, as long as a house is grand enough for her taste, it's home to Anaïs. ---- Category:Adult Sorted